


You Can Read Me Anything

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Harry, Gryffindor Liam, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Niall, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Ravenclaw Zayn Malik, Slytherin Louis, Weird, anyway, gosh what else, why does he have a last name but the others don't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: “So wait, why are you upset over having five classes so far with Louis?”Harry heaved a dramatic sigh.  “Because!  It’s so exhausting trying to pretend to be somewhat cool all the time, Li!”Liam stared at Harry, obviously unamused.  “For Merlin’s sake,” he muttered before standing from the table.  “I don’t have time to deal with this.”Or...the one where Harry has pined over Louis from afar, but his sixth year at Hogwarts is when it all changes.





	You Can Read Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reminiscingintherain (Roni85)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reminiscingintherain+%28Roni85%29).



> Dearest, darlingest [Ronikins](http://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com), happy belated birthday! Sorry I wasn't able to finish it in time for last week, but I hope you like it, even if it is smut free. haha 
> 
> Also, everyone who made it here and hasn't noped out because this fic has the boys sorted into the "wrong houses", thank you. hahaha The houses don't even play a big role in this fic really, it's more just background fodder, but I appreciate you putting your opinions on where each of the boys belong to the side in order to get to this point at least. Hopefully you'll still give the fic a chance, cause it's FICTIONNNNNN! And it's a gift for Roni, so I put them into the houses she wanted for this particular instance lol 
> 
> This fic was also written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt was 543: the frustration of how exhausting it is to act halfway cool all the time.
> 
> Massive thank yous to everyone who put up with my whining about how I wasn't worthy to write an HP AU, to [Tin, the best cheerleader ever](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com), [KK, the most amazing Brit Pick to have patience with my shit](http://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com), and [Molly, the best beta and confidence booster for HP shit ever](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com). As always, even though these lovely ladies helped a ton, all remaining mistakes are mine. This is a work of fiction, none of it is true even though I'm still waiting for my own Hogwarts letter, blah blah blah. The title comes from the Book of Love by Gavin James. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Harry thumped down onto the bench beside Liam.  Liam who couldn’t care less that Harry had just sat down because his eyes were glued to the Ravenclaw table, specifically on their fellow sixth year, Zayn.

Harry rolled his eyes.  “Oh, Harry, why so glum?” Harry said in what he thought was a rather good Brummie accent.  “Thank you so much for asking, Liam.  What an observant friend you are.  I’m frustrated because it is only day three of our sixth year and I’ve already got five classes with the love of my life in it.”

“You need to stay away from fucking Slytherins, Harry,” Liam said through his daze.

“Oh, so you are listening to me?  That’s good to know,” Harry said in a huff.  He looked around and found the Cornish pasties he’d heard were being served.  He grabbed one and took a bite.  “And I don’t see why you’re still so worked up about Slytherins.  It’s not like they still associate with Voldemort or anything.”

Liam finally turned his gaze over to Harry.  It was about time.  And Liam called himself his best friend.

“Don’t give me that look.  I’ve been telling you since our first year you have them all wrong.”

“They used to lock us in the girl’s loo,” Liam said flatly.

Harry shook his head.  “That was all a big misunderstanding after that mix-up in Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Oli tripped you every time you walked past him for two years.”

“Until Louis made him stop!” Harry corrected.  

“They botched your Potions final in fourth year.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Again.  “That was all Grimmy just being an idiot.  You know he’s a show off and was paying more attention to who was watching him than what was going into the cauldron.”

Liam blinked at Harry.  “I have no idea why you keep defending them.  You’re a Gryffindor.  You should at least dislike them because our houses are age old rivals.”

“Only in quidditch, Liam!  And besides, if that were the case, shouldn’t we dislike all three of the other houses?  But here you are mooning over Zayn, and Niall hangs out with us more often than even Jade or Leigh Anne.”

Liam looked at Harry flatly for a beat before he turned back to watch Zayn.  Zayn was running his hands through his hair while talking to a younger student about something.  It was quite adorable, actually.  He was always so soft and gentle with the younger students and they all looked up to him for help when they needed it.  Harry knew why Liam was so drawn to him and Harry was quite supportive of his crush.  If only Liam would afford him the same courtesy.

“So wait, why are you upset over having five classes so far with Louis?”

Harry heaved a dramatic sigh.  “Because!  It’s  _ so _ exhausting trying to pretend to be somewhat cool  _ all the time,  _ Li!”

Liam stared at Harry, obviously unamused.  “For Merlin’s sake,” he muttered before standing from the table.  “I don’t have time to deal with this.”

Harry pouted to himself as Liam stalked away.  Liam’s seat was empty for a few moments before a flurry of Hufflepuff robes announced Niall’s entrance.

“Harry, mate!  Not seen ya much the past day or two.  How are classes so far?”

Harry rolled his eyes.  “The classes are fine, it’s who’s  _ in _ them that’s causing the issues.”

Niall’s brow furrowed as he grabbed Liam’s goblet and finished drinking whatever he’d had in there.  Niall never was much concerned with germs or social rules.  It was generally accepted that while you could be friends with members of other houses, you still sat at the assigned tables for meals.  Niall had disregarded that expectation from the moment he’d arrived at Hogwarts, but it didn’t mean that he escaped the odd glance or two every time he sat somewhere others didn’t expect.

“I heard you’re in the same classes as Tommo.  Is that the issue you’re talking about?”

Harry’s jaw dropped.  “How did you know?”

Niall shrugged.  “I have my ways.  There are ears everywhere.  So why is this an issue?”

Harry shoved the last bit of the pasty in his mouth and nodded for Niall to follow him out of the Great Hall.  It was about time for them to head to Herbology anyway.  Harry finally finished chewing and said, “Because, Niall.  Ever since I first laid eyes on him in first year, I’ve been trying to give off vibes like I’m cooler than what I am, you know?  That way when he finally does notice me for more than a second, hopefully he’ll think ‘Hey, maybe I should ask that Styles kid out’.  Being that person is easy when it’s just for an hour or two once or twice a week.  But it’s pretty much all day  _ every day, _ Niall!  What am I supposed to do with that?”

Niall laughed and then swatted Harry on the back of his head.  “You’re daft.  Louis doesn’t care about shit like that.  Just be yourself.”

Harry shook his head.  “Nope.  No.  That is not an option.  You  _ know _ me, Niall!  You know how I can be sometimes!”

“That’s true.  Sometimes you’re a really great friend and awesome study partner because you are compassionate and funny and you always have a good time at a party.  I can’t imagine Louis wanting to date someone like you.”

Harry froze.  “Wait.  What do you mean?”

Niall huffed in frustration, but kept walking.  He called over his shoulder, “I meant every nice word I said, you wanker!  Now come on or we’ll be late to the greenhouse.”

Harry hurried to catch up, taking care to not trip over any meandering roots.  “No, not that.  Although, thank you.”  Niall nodded in acceptance of the thanks, and kept walking.  “I meant what do you mean about Louis wanting to date me?”

“I didn’t say that,” Niall said, smirk incredibly evident on his face.  “I said I can’t imagine why he’d want to date someone  _ like _ you.”

“Yeah, but you meant something else cause you were being sarcastic.  Are you saying Louis might actually wanna date me?  Cause, like, I want him to want that, but I didn’t ever think it might be a real possibility, you know?”

“Oh my God, Harry!”  Niall finally stopped and turned to Harry so he could shake his shoulders.  Niall was a wiry one, but he was stronger than he looked.  “I’ve only been trying to tell you for five years to get your head out of your arse and just talk to the guy!  I swear to God, between you two and Liam and Zayn, if someone doesn’t figure their fucking shit out and start getting some, I’m gonna go and just give up on the whole lot of you.”

“Language!” Professor Quimbley yelled.  Both of the boys jumped in surprise.

“How does she always do that?” Niall muttered before setting his bag down and taking a seat at one of the tables.

Harry shrugged and followed suit.  He looked around and saw with relief that finally he had one class period without Louis.  At least he had a bit of time to try to wrap his head around what Niall had been saying.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry yawned as he headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  Astronomy was one of his favorite courses, but whenever they had to do observation hours overnight, Harry was left a total wreck the rest of the week.

Harry hadn’t been paying any attention to where he was going, thanks to being so sleep deprived.  This normally wasn’t an issue, but he was so out of it he hadn’t realized the stairs had moved and he was now on a landing he wasn’t familiar with.

“What the fuck,” he whispered, yawning again.  Harry looked around himself trying to see if he could find a familiar character in a painting who was awake, or maybe even Nearly Headless Nick wandering around, but the entire area was deserted.

Of course it was.  It was half past four in the morning.

Harry sighed and headed back down the stairs to find another way up to the tower.  He’d just reached the bottom again when he heard crying coming from another corridor.

Harry’s body longed for his bed, but he couldn’t just ignore someone crying alone at this hour.  Instead of turning left, he turned right and went down the mostly dark hallway.  

“Hello?” he asked quietly, and the crying immediately stopped.  If it was just Moaning Myrtle again, he was going to be put out, but it hadn’t sounded like her.

“Hello?” a timid voice asked.  “Who’s there?”

Harry cleared his voice and found the small alcove the voice seemed like it was coming from.  “I’m Harry.  Styles.  How about you?”

There was another sniffle before he heard, “Charlotte Tomlinson.”

Harry paused and as he peered into the dark little nook, he began to make out an outline.  “Are you one of Louis’ sisters?” He could see the shadow nod and he smiled.  “Are you a Slytherin as well, then?”

Charlotte nodded and Harry hummed before looking around to be sure they weren’t going to be caught out of their dorms after hours.  He was technically still on his way back from class, but if Charlotte was just a first year, there wasn’t really an excuse.

“So what are you doing awake at this hour?”

“I fell asleep in the library,” she admitted, sounded a bit embarrassed.  “My friends left me there, so when I woke up I tried getting back to the dungeons, but I got lost trying to find them and got scared.”

Harry hummed in understanding and held his hand out to her.  “Come on.  Let’s help you get back there so you can sleep at least a bit longer, but this time in your bed.”

Charlotte took his hand and stood up, brushing off her robes before coming into the dim light so he could see more of her features.  Harry couldn’t immediately see the family resemblance, but there was something in her eyes and the shape of her nose that spoke of their shared blood.

“Thanks, Harry,” she said quietly.  “You can call me Lottie, if you want.  My friends do.”

Harry smiled.  “Thanks, Lottie.”

They were mostly quiet as they made their way down to the dungeons.  

“Your hair is a bit fluffier than it usually is during the day,” she said as they were about to reach the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  

Harry honked out a laugh before covering his mouth and looking around.  Hopefully he didn’t wake anyone, but he could already see a judgemental eye from a nearby painting.  The previous Slytherin headmasters all hated Harry anyway, though.  No love lost there.

“Yeah, uhm, I don’t really take care of my hair when I have overnight Astronomy assignments.”

Lottie hummed in acknowledgement before coming in with a tight hug.  “Thank you,” she said quietly.  “It was nice of you to help me even though you don’t know me.”

“Of course,” Harry said as she pulled back.  “Sleep well, okay?”

Lottie smiled, and then turned around to give the password.  Once she was safely inside, Harry began his now even longer trek to Gryffindor Tower.  He’d finally made his way into his bed and got settled in for a few hours when he realized that in order for Lottie to know his hair was fluffier than usual, she had to know what it usually looked like.

Hm.  Maybe she’d just seen him around and recognized him.  Harry accepted that excuse as he fell into a much needed deep sleep.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry slept until eleven when he was woken by some overloud hooting by a disgruntled owl.

“What the…” Harry groaned as he sat up.  He checked the time and found he luckily still had enough time to get ready and eat before his next class.  He leaned his head back and arched his back, enjoying the pops and snaps his joints emitted, when he was nipped on the hand by the same owl that woke him.  Right.

It hooted angrily and held out its leg.  

“Who do you belong to, anyway?” Harry asked.  He found a treat after removing its note and the owl took off.

Harry unrolled the parchment and found loopy handwriting where the i’s were all dotted with circles.

> _ Dear Harry, _
> 
> _ Thank you for helping me last night.  I was awfully homesick and scared and you helped me remember that there are nice people here at Hogwarts as well, even if I do still miss my mum.  I’m glad Lou has a friend like you.  Maybe we can be friends too. _
> 
> _ Love, _ _  
>  _ _ Lottie _

Oh no.  He’d definitely given Lottie the wrong idea.  He and Louis weren’t friends, Harry could  hardly call them acquaintances!  In fact, Harry still wasn’t fully sure Louis knew his name.  Okay, he probably knew Harry’s surname thanks to Professor Blackchurn constantly yelling at him every time Harry was caught daydreaming in History of Magic during second year, but still.

Great.  Now there was even more pressure on Harry to act cool so he could somehow play this off as well.  Damn it.

“Harry!  Get your lazy arse down here right now!”

Harry face planted on his bed.  How the hell Niall ever managed to get into their tower, Harry might never know.

“Harry.  Get up.  Liam and Zayn are putting on the best show the school has seen in ages!” Niall said, gleefully.

That definitely caught his attention.  “Wait, what?”  Harry sat up and brushed his hair away from his face to the best of his ability.  “Did Liam finally figure his shit out?”

Niall laughed.  “Hell no.  Zayn finally got the balls to ask Liam since it was obvious Liam never would.  Anyway, now they’re snogging in an alcove on the covered bridge, which means that of course everyone on the grounds can see.  Come on!”

Harry rushed and grabbed the first set of clean clothes and somewhat unwrinkled robes he could, charming his mouth clean and his hair into some semblance of order.  That would have to do, he had to witness these two finally getting together.

He and Niall ran down the stairs and out to the courtyard where it became incredibly obvious that the two boys were  _ not _ talking.

Harry sighed and clutched his hands in front of his chest.  “I always knew they’d be perfect together.”

Niall gagged a bit.  “Yeah, but no one needs to see that.  Merlin’s beard, is that what we all look like when we’re kissing?  Let’s give them some privacy.”  Niall pulled out his wand and had the vines grow to cover the opening a bit more.  “That should do.”

Harry grunted in agreement.  “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, I’ve got to get to Transfiguration, actually.  Oh!  I was supposed to tell you!”  Harry watched as Niall searched his robes for something.  Eventually he came up with a crinkled piece of parchment that looked like it was ripped from a textbook.  “Louis was looking for you.”

Harry stared at the paper in his hand before looking back up at his friend.  “Louis?  Tomlinson?”

Niall rolled his eyes and shoved the parchment into Harry’s hand.  “Of course Louis Tomlinson.  Now pull yourself together and get some food.  You’re in class with him for Potions this afternoon, right?”

Harry nodded dumbly, just staring at the parchment.  It was much smaller and not nearly so formal as Lottie’s note Harry had received earlier, but this one had the ability to hurt him far more.  What if Louis didn’t want Harry talking to his sister anymore?  What if he was angry that Harry had made Lottie believe they were friends?  Why else would he be looking for Harry?

Maybe he just needed help with some homework.  The assigned essay on the various uses for wormwood was particularly tricky, after all.

Harry steeled himself and finally opened the note to find just a few words scrawled.

> _ H -  _
> 
> _ You’re amazing for helping Lottie!  I owe you one.  Thanks! _
> 
> _ Louis _

 

Harry blinked at the note.  There was so much running through his mind.  Louis thought he was amazing.  He shortened Harry’s name to H, almost like his mum did.  Did that imply affection?  Louis owed him one.  One of what, Harry had no idea, but hopefully it was good, and now Harry’s mind was whirling about what kind of thing Louis would think he should repay Harry with.  Hopefully it would be something closer to a date rather than just some chocolate frogs or a butterbeer during their next trip to Hogsmeade.  

Oh God, Harry not only had to try to act cool like he usually did through Potions, but he’d possibly have to remain cool while  _ talking to Louis directly.   _ Shit, Harry was not prepared for this.  Harry ran a hand through his hair and suddenly remembered he had taken zero care of his appearance when he’d got out of bed thanks to the excitement with Liam and Zayn.  

“Fuck!”  Harry rushed inside to the nearest boys’ toilet.  He ran to the sinks and dropped his bag before focusing on his hair and face.  He had a few spots trying to make themselves known, but at this point that was the least of his concern.  His biggest worry was his hair and how it had somehow grown into a massive rat’s nest.  How had his curls gotten that far out of control?  Maybe his charm hadn’t worked the way he’d anticipated.  He didn’t use it very often, so that could be the case.

Harry turned on the tap and wet his hands before running them through trying to regain control of his curls.  Why couldn’t his hair have remained straight like it had been when he was younger?  The curls randomly started showing up when he was about thirteen and were fully set in now, and he still wasn’t sure what to really do with them.  The water seemed to do wonders for helping them calm down, though, so that was good news.  Now they just kind of flopped onto his forehead, and really he couldn’t ask for anything better at this point.

Harry bit his lip and studied himself.  He nervously straightened his robes, not that it mattered, but he would really rather look as put together as possible for the first full sentence he would be saying to the boy he’d had a crush on for the past five years.  He checked his watch and found he really would need to rush if he wanted to get to Potions on time, even without food.  He would just have to starve until after Potions.  It was worth it if it meant that he wouldn’t be late and embarrass himself.

Harry steeled himself, picked his rucksack up, and headed to class.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Louis didn’t talk to Harry during Potions.  Sure, there hadn’t been loads of opportunities to considering it was entirely a lecture today, but Harry had at least hoped for a glance.  Alas, there was nothing.  In addition to that, Bebe had cornered Harry before he could even pack up his quill, and while Harry adored Bebe on most occasions, he wasn’t feeling overly fond at the moment.  He watched over her shoulder as Louis left the room chatting with several other Slytherins before focusing on her again.

“...and  _ then _ he said he’d fly me to Timbuktu and teach me how to drink Tequila with the crocodiles!”

Harry blinked and focused on Bebe.  She smirked at him, perfect eyebrows arched, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  

“I hoped that would get your attention since aliens and landing on Mars didn’t do it.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said as he finished packing up.  “I didn’t mean to be so distracted.  You alright?”

Bebe laughed.  “I’m great, but you  _ are _ distracted.  I’ll talk to you about last night’s Astronomy assignment after dinner.  I’ve gotta run and meet with Lauren anyway.  Later, Harry!”

Harry looked around and found the rest of the classroom had emptied and he was the last one in the room.  Rolling his eyes at himself, Harry gathered the rest of his things and dragged himself into the hallway.  He really should have eaten lunch, his stomach was cramping from lack of food since he hadn’t eaten for almost twenty-four hours now and after all the emotional stress of trying to hold back all of his annoying habits like tapping the table with his quill and constantly bouncing his leg during class, he didn’t have much energy left in him.

Harry started climbing the stairs slowly and was halfway up when the telltale rumbling started up.  Harry laughed mirthlessly and held onto the handrail to keep his balance while it moved.  Someone who had been rushing down the stairs when they started moving hadn’t been quite so thoughtful and suddenly he heard a soft “ _ shit!”  _ and then a body was crashing into him.

Thanking himself for the foresight to hold onto the handrail, Harry’s back took most of the impact as both of their weight hit the railing and Harry wrapped his arm protectively around the body so they didn’t go falling down the remainder of the steps.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” the boy apologized and when Harry heard his voice, he froze.

Toffee colored hair, black robes adorned with green, and now bright blue eyes looking at him.  Louis Tomlinson was in Harry’s arms.  Fucking hell,  _ Louis Tomlinson was in Harry’s arms.   _

The stairs finally stopped moving and Harry looked up to see they’d stopped with no real landing attached.  Fantastic.  Now he’d have to go back down and take the stairs that were much further away from everything.

“Curly, you don’t have to keep holding me.  I think I’ve got my balance now.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he dropped his arm.  “Sorry, I’m sorry.  I just...yeah.  Wanted to be sure you didn’t fall to your death or anything.”  Shit.  So much for playing it cool.

Louis’ eyes sparkled,  _ they fucking sparkled, _ as he laughed into the back of his hand.  “That’s alright.  You really are just as sweet as Lottie said.”

“Shit, about that?  She seems to think that because I knew who you were that we’re friends.  I am so sorry for making her think that when we’ve never even really talked to each other before.”

Louis finally pulled away from Harry and shifted his bag back onto his shoulder.  “That’s fine.  I think she was already under the impression we were friends because of how much Niall is always talking about you and stuff.”

Harry could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.  He was going to kill Niall.  Why was Harry such good friends with the traitor?  Why in hell would Niall be talking about Harry so much with Louis anyway?  Fuck.

“Yeah, I don’t really have any excuses for Niall and why he does the things he does.”

Louis laughed loudly as he began making his way the down the rest of the steps and Harry followed.  

“That’s part of his charm, I think,” Louis said thoughtfully.

Harry snorted.  “Yeah, that and his ability to charm anything he wants from absolutely anyone.”

“Oh my God, I know!” Louis said, his enthusiasm causing his words to echo back at them off the stone walls.  “Every day I try to say no to him at least once, and I swear to you it never works.”

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Harry went to turn left towards the other stairwell while Louis turned right.  When Harry realized Louis wasn’t going in the same direction, he remembered Louis had been coming down the stairs before they’d started moving in the first place.

Unsure of what to do or say at that point, Harry turned back to Louis and bit his lip.  Louis’ eyes seemed to follow the movement and...well...what did that mean?  Harry wasn’t able to let his mind go on another whirlwind trip because Louis’ focus flicked back up from Harry’s lips to make eye contact, and he began to speak almost immediately after.

“Thank you again, Harry.  For what you did for Lottie.  I hope Niall was able to give you my note already, but either way I should probably keep saying it.  She’s having a bit of a hard time being away from our mum and sisters, so you being so kind was a big deal for her.”  Louis took a breath before adding on,”And me, really.  So yeah.  Thank you.”

Harry smiled shyly.  “I heard someone crying in the halls near dawn.  I couldn’t just leave them there.  I did what anyone would have.”

Louis smiled fondly before looking up at the stone ceiling.  “Yeah, maybe.  But it was you helping my sister, so it means more to me than someone else doing it for some random stranger.  I’ll pay you back somehow.  I’ve gotta go grab what I forgot, but seriously, thank you.”

Louis was already jogging out of sight, but Harry said a quick, “You’re welcome,” anyway.  Once Louis had turned into the Potions classroom, Harry turned around and began his trek, again, to the Great Hall.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Three days.  Liam and Zayn had been together three days and already Harry wanted to cover Liam’s face with a pillow to get him to shut up already.

“And Harry, did you see how he was helping the third year girl when she couldn’t reach her homework that someone was levitating above her?  He’s just always so kind and generous and I think he might know everything there is to know about-”

“Oh for fuck’s saaaaaaaaake!” Harry yelled as loud as he could.  Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was now staring at Harry, but he honestly wouldn’t have even cared if a troll had found its way inside and was destroying everything in there.  If it meant Liam would shut the fuck up, Harry was in support of it.  Now that Liam had finally stopped talking and was looking at Harry, he took a deep breath, and lowered his voice again.  “I love you, Li.  I do.  But I am trying to focus on this Muggle Studies assignment so I can have a relaxing Sunday tomorrow and you cannot shut up about Zayn!”

Liam pouted a bit, his eyes wide.  “If you didn’t want to hear anymore then you could have just asked me to stop.”

Harry covered his face with his hands and fake cried.  “I am so very happy you two are together now and that after less than a week it already looks like wedding bells in your future, but Liam.  It’s nonstop.  Can we at least have like a designated time every day where you can talk about him and the rest of the time we can actually focus on literally  _ anything else?” _

Liam crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.  

“Liam, please don’t be like this.  You know I love you.”

“I’m not sure you do, actually.  I feel you’re completely overreacting right now.”

Liam had turned so his entire body was facing the fire, but after five years, Harry was used to Liam’s occasional strops.

“Leeeeeyuuuuuum,” Harry sang, throwing various fruit pastilles his mum had sent to him at Liam.  They were mostly the lemon flavored ones, but it was okay because those were Liam’s favorites anyway.  “Leeeeeyuuuum Jaaaaaaaaames!”

“Don’t use my middle name.  You’re not my mum and I’m not the one in trouble right now.”

Harry sighed.  “Do you want me to accompany you to Ravenclaw Tower and see if Zayn is free so we can all hang out?”

Liam looked out the corner of his eyes at Harry, but refused to move otherwise.  “No.  Why would you want to hang out with him when you don’t even want to hear me talk about him?”

Harry reached out and shook Liam’s shoulder, shaking him a bit, before also using his feet to prod at his legs.  “Hearing you moon over him is very different from hanging out with him.  Come on.  We can even get Niall to join us so I don’t feel like a third wheel.”

“You’re sure you’d be okay with that?” Liam asked.  “Because I kinda wanted to talk to him about something anyway.”

Harry rolled his eyes.  “Sure.  Come on, let’s go.”

Half an hour later, the four of them had found an unclaimed tree shading them from the unusual sunshine, and they were lazing about, talking about what they should do that night, when a football suddenly came flying into the group, hitting Harry right on the temple.

“Oh my God!  Harry!” a young girl’s voice screamed from across the way.  Who did he know that would be that concerned with his well being after being hit by a muggle sports ball?  Who even had one at Hogwarts?

Harry blinked several times, his eyes a bit sensitive to the light after that, but otherwise feeling mostly alright.

“Harry, I am so sorry.  I told Louis not to make me play with him.”  Harry turned to see who the hands that were now gently touching his head belonged to, and right.  Lottie.  That explained a lot, actually.

“Harry, shit.  I’m so sorry.  I thought we were far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle when Lottie turned and punched at Louis’ shoulder.  Louis winced and glared at her, causing Lottie to look quite proud of herself for getting a reaction.

“I’m quite proud of kicking it so far, actually,” Lottie said, looking a bit smug.  Her face morphed into one of guilt shortly after though.  “I wasn’t trying to hit you, though.  I’m very sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s okay.  Harry doesn’t mind his face getting hit with balls.  Do you, Harry?” 

Harry’s eyes widened in mortification at the same time Niall began to cackle.  Oh God, he just said that, and right in front of Louis!

“I didn’t mean it that way!” Niall gasped out.  “Though he probably-” Harry lunged over at Niall and covered his mouth before Niall could finish that thought.  He’d done enough damage at this point.

“That’s quite enough, Niall.  Thank you,” Harry said with a bit of a growl.

“I just meant you get hit in the head quite a lot when it comes to sports!” Niall said, muffled but clear enough for Harry to understand.

“Remind me not to let Lottie hang with you lads,” Louis laughed.  “But you seem to be alright, so that’s good.”

Harry nodded quickly.  “Yes, I feel fine.  Thank you for checking on me!”  Harry probably looked a bit manic, what with his face completely red and sporting a wide grin, all while still having his hand covering Niall’s mouth.  He just really needed Louis to go away before anything more happened.  Harry would prefer to walk into the lake and live with the various creatures there rather than spend another five minutes embarrassing himself even more in front of Louis and Lottie.

“Right.  Well, we should probably get back to the rest of the group.  But I’m glad you’re okay, Harry.”

Harry nodded.  “Yeah.  Course.”  He watched as the siblings got up and ran back to the group of Slytherins that had gathered on the lawn.

“Don’t you find it odd that of all the houses, it’s a Slytherin that brought a muggle sport along?” Liam wondered.

Niall nipped at Harry’s hand, making Harry pull back from him finally and flop onto his back.

“Yes, Liam, that’s quite odd.  Damn it, I can never show my face to him again,” Harry pouted.

“Oh sure you can,” Niall said, thumping his palm to Harry’s chest before swiftly moving out of reach.  “He looked like he wouldn’t mind his balls hitting your face.”

Harry choked on his spit and tried to calm his coughing fit while Zayn and Liam laughed and chastised Niall. 

“I need new friends,” Harry croaked.  “You lot are the worst.”  

 

*~~***~~*

 

Louis’ hair was looking especially soft and glossy.  Harry wondered if he used any particular product or if that’s how it looked when it just naturally dried after the shower.  Come to think of it, that’s probably what it was.  Lottie’s hair always looked nice and shiny as well.  Maybe it was a family thing.

Merlin, Louis had the most perfect hands Harry had ever seen on a boy.  They were strong and blunt, but also had a sense of elegance.  The way he used them to emphasize his points while he was telling a story and even the way he clapped them while laughing at a joke was a work of art, but nothing beat the way they looked when his fingers were gently smoothing his fringe into place.  Harry knew that the rich caramel tones his skin had darkened to from the sun of summer would slowly fade to-

“Fuck!” Harry cried out as his elbow was knocked out from under him, causing him to lurch to the right and very marginally miss his forehead hitting the corner of the table.  “What was that for?!”

Zayn and Niall were high fiving while Liam just gave Harry a knowing glare.  “You were doing your freaky muggle murderer of cereals glare again.”

“Li, it’s a serial murderer, as in a series of murders, not a breakfast cereal murderer, that doesn’t even make sense.  And I do not look that creepy!  I was subtly observing the happenings across the hall!”

Niall kept laughing while Liam rubbed his back.  Zayn finally said, “Bro, it was  _ not _ casual and it is pretty creepy.  You’re just so...focused.”

Harry folded his arms and stuck out his lip.  “Who said you Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs could sit here at the Gryffindor table anyway?”

“I did,” Liam, Niall, and Zayn all said in chorus, before laughing again.

“Does that mean Slytherins are also welcome?”

Harry looked up and found that the very person he had been  _ very casually observing _ had walked over and was standing before him now.  

“Yeah, course, mate!” Niall said, scooting over so Louis could sit directly across from Harry.  If he thought that was enough of an apology for how he embarrassed Harry earlier, he was greatly mistaken, but Harry would accept this as a first step to forgiveness.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis said after settling down.  He offered a small smile that caused butterflies to erupt in Harry’s stomach.  Maybe he should get a wizard tattoo of a butterfly there when he’s old enough, it would make a great pun.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry said softly.  There was a brief moment of silence from their entire group before the other three boys began noisily rising all at once.  Harry looked down at his still very full plate and their only partially eaten ones.  “Where are you going?”

All three boys began speaking at once, making it so Harry only heard various words of  _ assignments _ and  _ library _ and  _ sending an owl _ before all of them rushed off.

“How weird,” Harry muttered, as they all rushed, laughing together, out of the Great Hall.

Louis shrugged and reached over for a chip off of Harry’s plate.  “The assignments to write home to their mums from the library sounded very time sensitive, so I understand their rush to leave.”

Harry finally met Louis’ eyes again and they both started laughing. 

“I actually came because I wanted to talk to you specifically, anyway,” Louis said.  Harry watched as a blush rose on his cheeks and he bit his lip as he looked away from Harry.  

Was Louis nervous?  What reason did he have to be nervous?

“Yeah?” Harry whispered.  

Louis must have been paying close attention though, because he somehow heard him and nodded.

Harry cleared his throat so his voice would be a bit louder and would hopefully not crack.  “What about?”

Louis pursed his lips and looked back at Harry, almost a pleading look in his eyes.  “I...I’m just going to say it, and if I misread the situation then please pretend this never happened and we can go back to pretending like we don’t know each other’s names as we sit on opposite sides of the room, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry said slowly, drawing out the word in his confusion.  “But, I can promise I’d rather not act like I don’t know you, whatever it is you have to say.”  Harry stopped himself again.  Shit, he worded that horribly.  “That makes sense, even with the double negative, right?”

Louis’ smile was back, and for that Harry was grateful.  “Yeah, it makes sense.”  Louis messed with his fringe with his glorious hands again, distracting Harry enough that he startled a bit when Louis spoke again.  “I was wondering if you had any plans for next weekend when we go to Hogsmeade.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed.  He’d forgotten that sixth and seventh years got additional weekends where they could travel to the nearby village.  He’d been so focused on just adjusting to classes, it had completely left his mind.

“No, no plans.”  Harry’s heart began to race.  

Was Louis going to ask him out?  He wouldn’t, right?  He was probably just going to suggest meeting up to get him a butterbeer in thanks for helping Lottie, or maybe that chocolate frog Harry had imagined he might give him.  If that was the case, Louis wouldn’t be nervous and have given that entirely too rambly caveat, though.  Right?

“Well, would you have time, or mind...like...oh, son of Salazar, why can’t I word this right?” Louis muttered as he ran his hand through the fringe he had perfected only moments before.  He cleared his throat and sat up straight before trying again.  “Would you like to have dinner with me next Saturday?”  Louis’ eyebrows were raised and his blue eyes looked worried Harry might actually say no.  As if that was likely.

“As a date?” Harry asked hopefully.  

That was apparently the right thing to ask, because Louis’ entire stance relaxed and he broke out in a grin that was bright enough it put the full moon showing on the Great Hall ceiling to shame.  Maybe Louis’ smile was what was shining light for the moon to glow in the first place.

“Yes, Harry.  As a date.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded in affirmation.  He didn’t trust his voice at the moment, or he would have spoken up and said yes at least four million times.  The nodding would have to do.

Louis leaned his head onto the table and gave a little laugh before standing from his position and backing away in order to return to the Slytherin table.

“That’s great, Harry.  It’s a date.  Next weekend.  In Hogsmeade.”

Harry nodded.  “Yep.”

Louis pursed his lips, but it didn’t dim the smile that was making his entire face glow.  “See you then.”

Harry waved nervously, before looking at his still mostly uneaten plate.  There was no way he was going to be able to finish that now.  He had to go find the other boys and tell them everything.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express and looked around.  He was supposed to be meeting his mum at Platform 9 ¾, but she was usually late for the end of the school year pick up.  Harry was still craning his neck to see if she’d somehow miraculously made it on time this year when a familiar pair of arms made their way around his waist.

Louis propped his chin on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry leaned into his warmth.  

“She here yet, love?” Louis asked, as students clamored around them.

“Don’t think so.  You have your trunk?”

“Not yet.  Was bringing Lottie’s so she could make her way to meet mum.  Then I saw you, and had to come for a snuggle.”

Harry chuckled and turned his head so he could kiss Louis’ hair.  “Go get yours, I’ll be right here.  Mum will probably be here shortly.”

Harry watched as Louis fought against the masses of people to get back onto the train for his own belongings.  Harry was so excited to be able to spend the first few weeks of summer holidays with Louis.  The first few days they were going to be spending some time with Harry’s mum in London before heading over to Paris.  Gemma had just recently moved there and was willing to host them.  

“Harry!” 

Harry stopped following Louis’ movement inside the train and turned towards where he’d heard his mum’s voice.  It didn’t take much searching to see her brown hair piled in her signature messy bun bobbing towards him.

He dragged his trunk towards his mum and finally let go so he could wrap his arms around her smaller frame.  He’d known he was growing while he was away, but he hadn’t realized he had grown as much as he had until he held his mum and learned he was several inches taller than her now.  

“Hello, Louis,” Anne called as she pulled back and reached behind Harry.  She dragged a very willing Louis in for a hug by his t-shirt.  “It’s so lovely to finally meet you.  Chatting by floo just isn’t the same.”

“It really isn’t.  Nice to finally meet you too.”

Anne’s eyes met Harry’s over Louis’ shoulder and she mouthed  _ I like him! _ making Harry smile.

_ Me too, _ he mouthed back.  

She finally released Louis and stood back, fond smile on her face as she watched them naturally shift so they stood a little closer.

“Mmm, young love.  Okay!  Let’s go!  Robin is waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron.”

Anne turned around and began to make her way through the quickly dispersing crowds with ease.  

“She’s not waiting, is she?” Louis asked as he quickly grabbed his things and jogged after her, Harry close behind.

“Nope.  When she’s ready, you better be as well.”

Harry could hear Louis laugh as they split up to go around a large family of redheads all talking over each other on the platform.  When they met back up again on the other side, they saw Anne go through the wall just in front of them to reenter King’s Cross.

“I can admire that in a woman,” Louis said, twinkle in his eye.  “Though it does remind me of someone else I know.”  Before Harry could protest, Louis ran towards the wall and disappeared.

Harry sighed.  Then, as had become his habit this school year, he ran to follow Louis without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and once again, happy birthday, Roni! If you liked the fic, please help me smile by leaving me kudos and a nice comment. If you really love me, please reblog my [fic post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt). Thank you!
> 
> Interested in helping support charities with fanfic? If you are, I could write a fic for you! Check out the info [here on Tumblr](https://1dfanworksforcharity.tumblr.com/post/174494969280/1d-fanworks-for-charity-auctions-for-lululawrence).


End file.
